


Do you know who I am?

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Howard Stark - Freeform, Lana Montgomery - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Lana Montgomery, the Stark’s dirty little Secret. After the shock disappearance of Bucky Barnes and after the shock death of Captain America, Lana had encouraged Howard Stark to use her as an experiment. He had broken his promise to Lana instead freezing her until he found fit to bring her back, he had died before he had a chance to tell anyone about Lana instead Tony Stark stumbled upon her cryo-freezer. Now that Both Bucky and Captain America are back, Lana breaks all of Tony’s rules.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Do you know who I am?

**Author's Note:**

> Feat: Howard & Tony Stark, Peggy, Nat,Steve,Bucky,Bruce
> 
> Authors Note: This was going to be a Reader! Story but as I started writing, I guess creating my own little character felt nicer. This falls AFTER Captain America: Winter Solider and kinda rewrites the MCU of past and present. May contain spoilers of MCU. Also put Lullaby by Todrick Hall Feat Brandy on repeat. I tried to find all the grammatical errors, hopefully it makes sense and seems okay. I know it’s quite long and I’m sorry.

She followed Howard Stark around the foyer “Come on, Mr Stark. You know I won’t take no as an answer”

Howard stopped in front of the elevator “Look, I can’t.”

“Come on Howard, it’d be nice to have some fresh eyes on this.” Peggy looked up at the eager female and smiled. The two females had become close friends over the past few months and it was quite fun considering neither of them were very good at keeping female friends.

Howard stepped inside the elevator and sighed; Peggy stepped next to him as the two of them looked at the female standing outside the elevator doors.

“Fine” Howard managed to say.

“Thank you, Mr Stark” She bounced on the balls of her feet as the elevator doors slide shut. She couldn’t wait. She rushed out of the foyer of the building, goodbye to the days of working as a waitress.

“James” She called out.

A black-haired male dressed in a military uniform turned around and reached his arms out as she ran into them “Lana” He kissed her cheek.

She had exciting news to share and she couldn’t wait; her arms wrapped around his neck. He also had news of his own to share; news that would overshadow the best day of her life.

The two of them were the best of friends; he would protect her when he could that was when he wasn’t protecting the sickly Steve Rogers that Lana had come to be friends with. The three of them were almost inseparable.

That was until she meet Peggy Carter months ago and Lana had been spending more time with Peggy rather than with the boys.

\- - -

He pulled her up into a hug “I promise I’ll be back” He kissed her cheek.

“I’ll be waiting” She kissed his cheek before watching him board the train with the other soldiers. She waved as the train began to pull out of the station.

\- - -

She placed flowers on the makeshift grave that she had created for James Buchanan Barnes. They hadn’t told her that he had died instead telling her that he was missing in action and they believed that he had died.

She stepped back; standing next to the super solider that had changed so much in only a few short months. He draped his arm around her as she leaned body against his. The one person in her life that never gave up on her, the one person in her life that she was willing to wait for.

James loved woman and he certainly wasn’t shy about it, but this was one woman who was punishing herself for loving a man that eagerly loved too many.

\- - - 

After Steve Rogers plummeted into the ocean; she had felt like she had lost everyone. Bucky had fallen to his death from the freight train while on a mission with Captain America. She had watched Peggy mourn for a man that she wanted to grow old with.

Looking up at Howard Stark, the man who felt like he needed to create a safer world. Something that he would be proud of, something that he didn’t ever want to fail.

“I’ll do it” She spoke up.

Howard looked up at her and shook his head.

“Howard, what have I got left? Experiment on me. Use me.” She pleaded him with.

His brown eyes meet up with her hazel eyes “I can’t, I won’t.”

“Please Howard.” Feeling tears swell up in her eyes “I’m not of use anymore. I can’t just keep carrying on like you and Carter.”

Howard reached for her hands, but she pulled them back.

“Just use me.”

Howard closed his eyes.

\- - - 

She laid back in the slated chair as she looked up at Howard Stark “Just promise me that no matter what happens….” She couldn’t find her words.

Howard half heartedly smiled as the lid closed over her body.

She smiled up at Howard “Just promise.”

Howard held his hand over the button as he quite one final glimpse at the woman who wanted to give up her life for the sake of Howard Starks’ experiment .He looked down at the red button the he had just pressed listening as the container filled with chemicals freezing her body.

= = =

A lot had changed since she had seen him; He wasn’t the man that she had grown to love, he was now the man she had feared. He was a sweet innocent man but now he was a killer. He used to just go by the name of James that was until he became nicknamed Bucky and now they knew him as The Winter Solider, the man who had more blood on his hands than he cared to count.

Standing a few metres from him; she could tell it was who she was thinking off. She didn’t move as he marched closer to her; she watched as he lunged at her. She could see it in his eyes, he was a monster.

She grabbed his wrist causing him to drop the knife; He grabbed her by her arm flipping her over onto her back. In a quick swift move, he managed to pick his knife up off the pavement and balance himself over her.

“James.” She whispered.

His blue eyes stared into her hazel eyes. He recognised that name; a name that was he no longer called by.

She reached her hands up to his chest and pushed him off her; She swatted the knife out of his hand. It was like he had froze as he watched the movements she made.

He pushed his metal hand up against her throat as he pushed her into the side of a car; His grip wasn’t tight enough to harm her but tight enough to send a message. She kept her hazel eyes on him; She wasn’t scared. If she was going to die than she was going to die by the hands of a man she used to love.

= = =

She hunched over as she tried to catch her breath.

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

She looked up at the man who was failing at reprimanding her.

“Tony don’t start”

Tony folded his arms across his chest.

“Now you look like your father.” She smirked as she straightened stance.

The Stark family had their secrets, and this was one secret that Tony had been keeping for long enough. SHIELD knew about Lana, but Tony had managed to keep Fury away from using Lana once she came out of the ice, she was originally supposed to be the next secret weapon that was until they found Captain America and brought him to the current century, she quickly took a backseat and remained hidden under Tony’s watch.

That was until they caught wind of the Winter Soldier, she had heard that Captain America was supposed to bring the guy in but turns out he knew the guy who had countless murders under his belt which made it quite difficult.

Lana had risked everything to run out and find out who the winter solider was. She had chased after him just like Captain America did even helping Captain America and Natasha fight him in the middle of the street.

There went her secret.

Captain America had figured out who she was or at least figured out who he thought she was. Tony had quickly created an imaginary barrier between Lana and Captain America. Claiming that the woman was just another SHIELD agent and that no one needed to care about her.

= = =

Some time had passed.

Natasha had given up trying to find out anything she could on who the woman who helped them attempt to capture the winter solider was instead she threw herself into other matters. Captain America had kept searching, he kept the imagine of the blonde-haired woman in his mind constantly replaying her in his mind. He believed he knew who she was, but it couldn’t be possible.

\- - - 

She had grown accustomed to a world that she had forgotten; growing up in the early 1900’s was certainly different living in 2014. She had been defrosted for almost four years, a year earlier than the famous Captain. She had grown to love but hate the woman’s fashion, she loved that they could wear what they please but hated that it was more revealing than she was used to. Technology had certainly scared her with the help of Tony Stark, she had learnt to love it.

With the help of Tony Stark, she had done her research of Mr. Star Spangled Banner. She had learnt more than she knew. She believed that in 1945 he had plunged the aircraft into the water to save the world from the dangers from Red Skull where she had spent time with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark mourning the solider.

“Lana” Tony called out as he entered her apartment.

She looked up from her laptop that sat on her lap “Mr Stark.”

The man in front of her rolled his eyes; he shared similar features to his father. The man that Lana had gotten used to back in her time “What have I said about calling me, Mr Stark?”

“Force of habit, I guess.” She shrugged slightly. That was half the truth, she did it because that was what she was accustomed to, but she also did it because Tony Stark hated being called Mr Stark “What do you have there?” She watched as Tony placed the bags in his arms down on the table.

“I saw a few things that I thought you’d like.” Tony admitted “Pepper helped me.” He sighed a little thinking that would hurt Lana’s feelings. She had heard some much of Pepper Potts but had yet to actually meet the female that Tony talked so much about.

Lana placed the laptop down on the lounge before stepping up to Tony; She opened one of the bags and smiled as she pulled a dress out of the bag. It reminded her of the dress that she had worn each time she went out dancing with James. She held the dress close to her body as she closed her eyes letting the memories flood her mind.

= = =

“Come on, Doll” James reached out his hand “Last dance.” He smirked in a cheeky manner.

“You said that three dances again” Lana laughed a little as she placed her hand in James’ “Last dance.”

He placed his other hand on her lower back as the two of them swayed around the dance floor. The two of them couldn’t take their eyes off each other. They were just close friends and that’s just what they were; Lana knew what James was like with other woman but with her, he was different. He was more of a caring male who was willing to put Lana before any other girl if she had asked him to, but she never did. She let him play the field, she let him bed other woman while she stayed on the side lines with Steve Rogers.

= = =

“Lana?” Tony called out.

She gently shook her head before placing the dress back in the bag; she ran her right hand’s fingers over her cheeks trying to wipe away the tears “Sorry.” She looked up at Tony “Thank you.”

Ever since Tony had stumbled across Lana’s cryo-freezer he did what he could to help her adjust to the 21st Century. When Tony allowed Lana out to explore the city that had changed so much, she kept reminding him of one thing that she wanted to keep from her past and that was the fashion. Every chance he got, he would bring Lana a new piece of attire that he believed would suit her. She loved it and never complained.

= = =

Captain America pushed Tony into an empty room “Who is she?”

“Who is she?” Tony pushed Captain America’s hands away before straightening the expensive high brand fashion name jacket he was wearing.

“The blonde, the woman”

“Pepper?” Tony seemed confused “You’ve meet Pepper Potts before.” He went to stepped out of the room, but Captain America had pushed his friend back away from the door “Rogers, what are you playing out?”

Captain America sighed in frustration “You know who I’m talking about. The one from months ago, the one who was out there fighting Bucky.”

Tony looked down at his polished shoes before looking up at Captain America “Just a friend, someone you don’t need to worry about.”

= = = 

Captain America didn’t like being lied too, he snuck behind Tony Stark watching as Tony entered a hotel. Captain America followed close behind, moving closer to the elevators as the doors closed when Tony stepped inside of them, Captain America watched as the numbers moved up, watching as the elevator stopped on the thirtieth floor.

Captain America pressed the up button and waited for the elevator doors to open. He sighed in frustration as he realised that the elevators needed a hotel key card to work, he stepped out of the elevator; he went to find the emergency stairs before rushing up them. He wanted to know what Tony Stark was hiding.

\- - -

Captain America stopped and tried to listen out for Tony’s voice; he wasn’t sure which apartment that Tony had gone into. He quietly moved closer to each door listening out for Tony’s voice; It took several attempts, but he had finally found the right apartment. His hand gripped the door handle and pushed it open; for a guy named Tony Stark, his security seemed pretty relax.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen; he wasn’t supposed to barge into an apartment and find out this way.

“Steve?” She froze as she looked at the muscled blonde hair male in front of her. She looked him up and down, he certainly hadn’t changed.

Steve Rogers stood in silence as he looked at the blonde-haired female; She looked just like she did when he knew her “That’s not possible” He whispered.

She bite her lower lip before turning her attention to Tony Stark; She was supposed to be a secret. That was the whole reason that she was hiding, it was her fault that Steve Rogers had wanted to find her.

Tony took a step forward “Who do you think she is?” he asked Steve.

“She can’t be.” Steve managed to say. “How is this possible?”

Lana smiled a little before looking back at Steve Rogers “What’s my name?” She asked him.

“You can’t be.” Steve repeated himself.

“What’s her name, Rogers?” Tony asked.

“Lana Montgomery” Steve let the name slip from his lips; He studied the dress she was wearing, he looked as if he recognised it. The dress looked exactly like the one she wore on the day she had placed the flowers on Bucky’s makeshift grave. She looked just like she did the last time they had seen each other except the difference was she looked less scared.

= = =

Lana smiled at the sight of the plums at the fruit market; She looked up thinking she had heard her name being called. She turned her attention back to the plums and picked up a few, inspecting which ones she wanted to buy.

She lifted her head back up; twisting it around, again thinking she had heard her name being called out. She paid for the plums in her hand before making her way back to her apartment. She tried not to look around as she felt like she was being followed. She felt like she was being watched, she reached into her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone.

She began to search for Tony Stark’s number as she entered the hotel’s foyer. She pressed the call button as she stepped over to the elevator.

You have reached the voice mail of Tony Stark, you should know what to do.

She hung up before dialling again as she stepped inside the elevator; pressing her floor button. She stood listening to the dial tone as the elevator went up the shaft.

You have reached the voicemail of Tony Stark, you should know what to do.

Lana tried ringing him again as the elevators doors opened on her floor level, she stepped out and hurried her steps towards her apartment door.

“Lana? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She finally heard his voice as she opened the door “I don’t know, I think I’m fine but I…” She stopped her words as she saw a man standing out on the balcony.

“Lana?” Tony questioned.

She carefully quietly placed her handbag down on the kitchen bench.

“Lana?” Tony asked again.

The man on the balcony turned around; She froze, she let her hand drop to her side.

“LANA!” Tony Stark’s voice filled the silence.

She watched as the man slide open the balcony door, stepping inside. He studied her carefully “You’re her, aren’t you?”

Lana nodded her head slowly as Tony’s voice kept getting louder on the phone. The man in front of her had changed so much, the last time the two of them meet he had placed his fingers on her throat trying to kill her. She kept still as she took in the details of him, he wasn’t the clean cut solider that she was in love with instead he was the shaggy black-haired male with a metal arm.

“LANA! ANSWER ME!” Tony’s voice screamed.

The man in front of her looked at the phone in her hands; Her eyes shifted to where his gaze was. She quickly placed the phone to her ear “Sorry, I have to go.” She hung up on Tony Stark before he had a chance to respond.

\- - - 

It didn’t take long for Iron Man to fly over to Lana’s apartment, he had slide open the balcony door letting himself into her apartment. His body on high alert as he took in the quiet apartment, he noted her handbag on the kitchen bench as he took further steps into the apartment.

He pushed open the bedroom door; She wasn’t there. He pushed open the bathroom door; She wasn’t there.

What had he done? He had let his guard down and let Lana disappear. Iron Man stepped out onto the balcony before flying off to find Steve Rogers.

\- - -

“I won’t ask twice, where is she Rogers!?” Tony stormed into the Avengers tower not caring who was around.

“Who?” Steve looked up from the movie he had been recommended.

“Lana!? Where is Lana!?” Tony screamed.

Bruce looked up from the tv screen; He noticed how much of a panic Tony Stark was, it was an emotion that he wasn’t used too seeing. Natasha had come running into the room when she heard Tony’s voice.

“Whose Lana?” Natasha asked trying to figure out if this was a mission that she wasn’t told about.

Tony gaze shifted to Natasha “A girl that I was supposed to keep safe, but it seems that the minute Captain America found out about her, she’s goes missing.” He turned his attention back to Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened “Why would I take Lana?” He jumped to his feet.

“Because you were jealous that I was keeping her from you” Tony admitted.

Bruce slowly rose to his feet “I think we need to tone this down” He didn’t want to go code green if he didn’t need to “Tony, I think you need to start from the beginning. Why were you keeping Lana safe?”

“Banner, I’m not in the mood to explain. I need to find her” Tony looked at the scientist and sighed. He understood what his friend was trying to do but Tony just didn’t want to explain, not right now.

= = =

“How did you find me?” Lana carefully asked as she eyes scanned the run-down apartment that he had taken her too.

“I don’t know” Bucky admitted.

“How did you know it was me?” Lana carefully asked again.

“I don’t know” Bucky admitted again.

Lana sighed “Tell me, who are you?” She knew who he was, but did he know?

He didn’t want to answer that question.

“I thought you died” Lana looked down at the ripped-up carpet below her heels.

“I had” Bucky shook his head “I felt like I had.”

Lana looked up at him “I mourned for you, Steve mourned for you” She froze as she thought that’s how Bucky had found her.

The named Steve had caused Bucky to wince; Lana’s hazel eyes scanned the run-down apartment noting one thing that looked out of place. A neat kitchen bench with a small plastic bag full of plums.

“I see some things never change” Lana smiled.

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to the kitchen bench than back at Lana.

= = =

She had barely made it inside her apartment when she heard his voice “And where the hell were you?”

“Mr Stark” Lana closed the door behind her as she looked at the Iron Man standing in her apartment. She saw Steve Rogers rise up from the seat he was sitting in “Captain.”

“Lana, this isn’t funny. Where were you?” Tony repeated his question.

She placed her key in her handbag “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Scare me!? Scare me!? I almost threw Rogers into the ground because you went missing!” Tony shouted.

Steve almost winced at Tony’s choice of words “We looked for you, we searched the city for you” He had calmly said.

“I’m sorry.”

“You can’t just say sorry, Lana.” Tony relaxed his tone “I thought something happened to you, I thought you were hurt or killed.” He pulled her into his arms. “Who was the male’s voice?”

Lana stepped back from Tony “Tv” She lied.

Tony raised an eyebrow “Tv? That didn’t sound like a man’s voice on the tv.”

“Bucky?” Steve asked.

Lana shrugged “Like I said, it was just the tv”

“You’re not being helpful, Lana” Tony admitted “You know what. Fine, you’re going to come stay with us. This way at least I can keep a better eye on you.”

= = =

“Those boys you hang around with” Peggy began her sentence “Who are they?”

Howard listened as he tried to work.

“James and Steve” Lana smiled “Their sweethearts though James is a charmer”

Howard looked up at Lana.

“Are you with one of them?” Peggy asked.

Lana shook her head causing her blonde curls to bounce around her face “No. Lovely boys but certainly not.”

“Why not? If James is such a charmer as you say. What about Steve?” Howard asked.

Lana looked at Howard “Mr Stark, they are my friends. If your implying that I have slept with them than you are clearly mistaken. I’m not one that likes to be just another name on an ever-growing list”

\- - -

“His still the same boy that you knew, Lana” Peggy admitted “But less scrawny.”

Lana looked through the folder that Peggy had handed her; Seeing her friend had been experimented on. He defiantly wasn’t the same scrawny kid that she had grown up seeing instead he was now someone who looked as if he could outfight the bullies.

\- - -

Lana ran into Bucky’s arm “I was worried about you”

Bucky held Lana close to his body; She was the one girl he could count on. He inhaled the scent that he had missed, he didn’t want to get her go.

= = =

“And where exactly do you think your going?”

Lana turned around to see Tony Stark standing behind her with his arms across her chest “I was just going to get some plums.” She admitted.

Tony raised an eyebrow “Plums?”

Lana nodded “I like plums,problem?”

“Than you wouldn’t mind me coming with you?”

Lana sighed a little “Mr Stark, I have spent long enough out there to know that I’ll be fine.”

“You weren’t supposed to be alone, Lana. I slipped up and let you go out by yourself” Tony sadly admitted. He had constantly reminded Lana that she was never allowed to step foot out of her apartment but, yet she had done that. She was now in the Avengers Tower and he wanted her to stay put. “Now, are you sure you really want those plums?”

“No” Lana looked down at her heels before slowly making her way back to her room.

Tony watched Lana; he wanted to know what she was up to.

= = =

“I love you” Lana whispered in Bucky’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her body one last time.

“I’ll come back, Doll. You and I” He smiled as he kissed her cheek “Than I’ll take you out on a date. Dinner, dancing. Just like the old days”

“I’d like that” Lana smiled as she watched Bucky and the rest of the Howling Commandos followed Captain America out to an awaiting military car.

She watched as the car drove out of view.

= = =

Lana studied the redhead female sitting across from her.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The redhead looked up at Lana.

Lana thought for a moment before shaking her head; her gaze shifted back to the laptop screen.

“Are you sure, you have been staring at me for an hour.”

Lana looked back up at the red head female “Who are you?”

“I’m Agent Romanoff” She stated coldly.

“Do you have a first name, Agent?” Lana asked.

“Nat” She responded.

“And Nat’s short for?”

“You like asking a lot of questions, don’t you?” Nat watched as Lana closed her laptop lid before placing it down on the coffee table.

Lana shrugged a little “Do you like Plums?”

That question had thrown Nat off,plums? Did Lana just ask if Nat liked Plums? Natasha Romanoff was a trained assassin and one question that she had never been asked was if she liked plums. She wasn’t sure how to reply to Lana or how to react.

= = =

Lana was pretty good at trying to find ways of escaping from the Avengers Tower, but Tony was one step ahead of her; his A.I kept a close watch on Lana when no one else could which usually scared Lana when she said J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen; She was getting restless, she was getting frustrated,she didn’t like just sitting around, she wanted to go out and find Bucky. She wanted to know his side of the story.

She watched as the coffee maker did it’s thing. 

“Steve!” Lana called out “STEVE! Where’s Bucky!?” She questioned.

Steve didn’t want to look at Lana as everyone filed into the building.

“Where is Bucky!?” Lana begged “Where is he, Steve?”

Steve lowered his head as he Lana stopped him from walking away “Where is James?” she asked him.

Steve turned to face Lana “I’m sorry, Lana.”

She slapped him across the cheek “No..no…” She shook her head “You promised, he promised” She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Steve pulled Lana into his arms letting her cry out for their friend.

“Sorry, I should…go” Steve interrupted Lana’s thoughts as he entered the kitchen.

She placed her hands on her cheeks wiping away the tears she had felt falling down her face “It’s okay, stay” She finished making herself a coffee.

The two of them had distance themselves from each other when Steve had found out about Lana, he was still trying to come to terms with how this was possible. Tony had explained to Steve what Lana had done when Bucky and Steve died.

Steve opened the fridge door trying to figure out what to say to Lana; the two of them had ended their friendship the day that Lana mourned Bucky.

She took a sip from the coffee mug as she watched Steve “Do you like plums?”

“What?” Steve closed the fridge door.

“Do you like plums?” Lana asked again.

Steve seemed confused.

“When I was staying in the apartment that Tony set up for me, there was a nice little fruit stand. When Tony and I went out, I would always grab a few plums from the stand. It kind of reminded me off all the times we went to the fruit stands back, home.” She blew on the liquid inside the coffee mug.

Steve lowered his head as he remembered what Lana meant.

\- - - 

The two of them walked down the street ignoring the stares of those around them; Lana was surprised that she was even allowed to leave the Avengers Tower little did she know that Tony had set up a rule that Lana was only allowed to leave the tower if she was accompanied by someone from the team.

Steve watched as Lana walked a few steps ahead of him; The way her dress swayed as she walked, the way her heels clicked on the footpath as she walked. He smiled, she was just the way he remembered her. The girl who was always in a hurry.

He felt guilty for pushing Lana away when Bucky disappeared; She was the only friend that he had left, after Bucky’s death; Steve threw himself fully into being Captain America which had cost him his life. He didn’t know what happened to Lana after Bucky’s makeshift funeral; Peggy refused to talk about Lana which eventually caused him to stop asking about the woman that loved Bucky.

Lana stopped in front of the fruit stand and smiled; she looked down at the display of plums as Steve stopped next to her “Remember when James would try to get me to seduce that guy cause we didn’t have any money for food” She looked up at Steve.

Steve slightly nodded his head “Which quickly backfired”

“Most of his plans usually did when it came to me” She sighed as she looked around trying to spot a familiar face.

There he was; Standing across the road. Wearing a baseball cap to keep his facial features hidden. She smiled over at him; He wasn’t quite sure how to react.

“Grab a few.” She said to Steve before carefully crossing the road.

Steve looked up from the plum display before looking where Lana was going; He froze. That couldn’t be, He knew Bucky was alive but seeing his friend standing across the road couldn’t be right.

“Do you know who I am?” She asked Bucky as she stepped up onto the footpath.

Bucky reached his human hand to her cheek “Lana” he whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek.

“Do you know who you are?” She looked him in the eyes.

Bucky lowered his head trying to avoid answering that question.

“I come here just because of you” She placed one of her hands under his chin lifting his face up to look at her “Since that day you took me from the apartment. It’s hard now that Tony moved me, but I try, try just to catch a glimpse of you. Try just to talk to you, try just to remember everything we did together.”

Bucky smiled a little.

“I miss you” She whispered to him.

Bucky quickly pulled away from Lana when he noticed Steve Rogers heading towards them; He quickly pushed past the crowd causing Lana and Steve to lose sight of their friend.

Lana looked up at Steve “I told you to grab a few plums”

\- - -

The two of them paid for a few plums to eat on the way back to the Avengers Tower

“That day that Tony thought you went missing, you were with Bucky?” Steve asked as he threw his last eaten plum in the bin.

Lana sighed “He came to my apartment that day” She bite into her final plum “I was at the stand, I could have sworn I heard my name being called out, but I couldn’t see who was calling it out. I started to head back to my apartment because I thought I was being watched, once I got inside I saw him standing on the balcony. I don’t know how he got in, I don’t know where he came from but there he was.” She took another bite from her plum “He took me to a safe house. The whole time we just stared at each other, he was scared, Steve” Lana stopped and looked up at Steve “Just like you, he couldn’t believe I was here, but he was afraid to come close to me. I explained to him what I did and he just kind of panicked.”

Steve listened to what Lana had said.

“So, since Stark moved me to the tower, I’ve been trying to find a way to get out. Find a way to see James again even if it’s just a glimpse” She lowered her head, looking at the plum in her hand. “you need to promise me that you won’t tell Tony, please”

“Lana” Steve sighed.

“Please Steve.” Lana begged as she looked up at him.

Steve knew that he should go and tell Tony Stark but at the same time knew that his friends from the past were more important that whatever Tony had planned.

= = =

“Lana, look what I brought you” Tony said as he walked into the lounge room with Happy trailing behind him with a few grocery bags.

“Not another outfit” Lana looked from Steve to Tony; She smiled slightly at Happy, she had meet him once before when he was instructed not to talk to Lana while she sat in the back of Tony Stark’s car, years ago. Happy had assumed he knew what Lana and Tony did, he was used to driving woman back home.

“I brought you plums” Tony beamed as Happy took the bags to the kitchen.

Lana’s face dropped “Sorry?”

“Well seeing as though as you keep asking everyone if they like plums and since you and Rogers keep going out almost every second day to go get some plums and you always seem to come back empty handed, I thought I would buy some for you to have” Tony casually sat down next to Lana; She quickly closed the page on her laptop screen.

Lana and Steve looked at each other; Had their secret been blown?

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Tony asked as he watched Lana attempt to find a new distraction on her laptop.

Lana kept her gaze on the screen while Steve watched the two of them.

“You and Rogers” Tony looked up at Steve than at Lana.

Lana looked up at Tony seeming confused on what Tony meant.

“The two of you are dating, aren’t you?”

Steve and Lana looked at each other; Lana breathed out a sigh of relief as her facial features relaxed.

“Lana and I?” Steve questioned.

“Yes, Steve. You and I” She glared at Steve trying to get him to agree to the words that Tony had just said.

“It was bound to happen, right? The two of you from the same time.” Tony started to come up with an explanation.

Lana and Steve nodded “Right” they both said.

“Good, now that we’ve cleared the air. No more sneaking out for plums” Tony jumped up to his feet as he air quoted the word plums; Tony began to walk out of the room and down to his lab.

“Oh, thank god” Lana breathed when Tony was out of sight.

= = =

“Maybe you should give the kid a chance” Bucky whispered in Lana’s ear as he moved his hands away from her waist.

Lana looked over at Steve “James, his sweet but…”

Bucky wasn’t taking no for an answer as he lead Lana over to Steve “Steve, why don’t you and Lana have a dance.”

Steve looked up at Lana; She was incredibly gorgeous under the dimly light room “I’m fine, Buck.” He looked up at his best friend.

Lana reached her hand out to Steve “Just one dance” She managed to say as Bucky took a seat.

Steve placed his hand in Lana’s “I guess, I could try.” He stood up and let Lana lead him over to the dance floor.

Bucky watched as the two of them awkwardly swayed on the dancefloor; He watched as everyone watched Steve interact with Lana. Woman weren’t exactly a fan of being around Steve Rogers, to them he wasn’t the guy that a girl falls for; Bucky was the type of guy that woman easily fell for.

“sorry” Steve whispered as he stepped on Lana’s feet.

“It’s okay.” She mumbled. Lana was supposed to go home four dances ago, but Bucky always had a way of convincing her to stay longer.

= = = 

Lana placed her laptop down on the messy paper covered bench as she watched Tony work on the latest piece for his new Iron Man suit.

“Are you mad?” She asked as she sat down on the chair.

“Why would I be mad for you and Steve dating?” Tony glanced over his shoulder at her before looking back at the work in front of him.

Lana shrugged “I just thought that maybe you…”

Tony laughed a little “The two of you aren’t really dating, are you?”

Lana leaned back in the chair “What gave it away?”

“You know I’m with Pepper” Tony placed the hand drill down on the bench space next to him before turning to face Lana “Tell me the truth”

“Steve was helping me track down an old flame” Lana sighed.

“Does the old flame just happen to be Bucky?” Tony asked.

Lana nodded slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you.”

Lana shrugged her shoulder lightly “What was I supposed to say? Everyone was hunting him down than he went underground. I just said plums because Bucky liked them and thought it was one way of tracking him down.”

“So, let me get this straight, if I lay out a trail of plums. The guy will come out?”

Lana laughed “No.”

= = =

Bucky pulled Lana down onto his lap as Steve sat back down; her feet killed her from the amount of times Steve had stepped on them. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I should really go, now” Lana sighed as she felt Bucky rest his chin on her shoulder.

Steve watched the two of them; He wanted what Bucky had, he wanted a girl to himself. Lana was gorgeous but knew she just wasn’t interested in some scrawny kid.

“Steve can take me home” Lana’s eyes flicked over to Steve who was starting to seem uncomfortable in the company of his friends.

Bucky’s eyes glanced over to his friend and smiled “Well in that case, I guess you should go home.”

Lana pulled away from Bucky before leaning down and kissing his cheek “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

\- - -

“James told me that your going to keep trying to enlist” Lana tried to come up with something to say. She knew that Steve was just a kid who wanted to keep the bullies away.

“Yes, ma’am” Steve nodded.

“Can I give you some advice?” Lana asked.

“If it’s too tell me not to, Bucky has told me that before” Steve sighed.

Lana shook her head “No, not that.” She looked at the guy walking next to her “Don’t give up. Don’t let your spirit be crushed, no matter the outcome.” They stopped outside the front of her unit “Goodnight, Steve Rogers” she kissed his cheek before pushing the door opening and walking up to her floor level.

Steve smiled.

= = =

Lana hadn’t given up searching for Bucky, she hadn’t stopped trying to escape to see the fruit market but now that it was 2016,things had defiantly changed.

She listened as the Avengers talked about the accords, she had learnt a lot while being in the shadow of Tony Stark, but he still wanted to do his best to keep Lana safe. She was still under his guard and regularly had deliveries of plums sent to the Avengers Tower.

Lana missed trying to catch glimpses of Bucky and used the photos that Tony could find as her reason to not give up trying to find her friend. Her relationship with Steve Rogers had certainly changed, they were more known to each other than they had been in years that passed by. Lana wasn’t using Steve to help track down Bucky instead they had started to form a closer bond to the point that the other Avengers thought the two of them were dating.

She walked out of the room as the discussion began to become heated over whether signing the accords was worth it.

\- - -

“We’re doing this for the future” Howard slammed his hands down on the table.

Lana and Peggy looked up at him “But this isn’t the future, Howard. His just a kid.” Lana argued with Howard.

“His not just any ol’ kid, Lana” Howard tried to reason with her.

“And what happens if it backfires?” Lana questioned

“Howard will make sure that it won’t” Peggy reassured Lana “Won’t you, Stark?” She looked up at Howard.

= = =

“I found him, Lana” Steve rushed as he spoke on the phone

Lana smiled when she heard Steve’s words “Where is he?”

“Sam’s keeping an eye on him at the moment. But Bucky is back, Lana”

Lana closed her eyes for a moment as she beamed; she couldn’t believe it.

“But I need you to promise me something”

“Anything” Lana admitted.

“Don’t tell Tony, he’d want Bucky brought in”

\- - - 

Lana had kept her promise to Steve; She wanted Bucky safe, she had heard what happened. She had heard that he was being framed for a bombing on a King of Wakanda. She hadn’t seen Tony in days; leaving her on her own in the Avengers Tower.

She kept the TV on trying to catch any report of either Steve, Tony or Bucky and thankful they kept the reports flowing of those three. She knew they were alive that was the main thing. She kept her laptop switched on; using the internet to keep up to date on the current happenings that the media wasn’t reporting on tv. She followed the updates from civilians as they posted what was going on around them.

= = =

Lana felt like she was going insane; she hadn’t had any contact with anyone from the Avengers team in days. F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony’s latest A.I wasn’t being helpful instead doing the best to keep Lana stuck indoors.

“Where is she!?”

Lana heard Tony’s voice; she rushed out of her bedroom “Tony!?” She saw his damaged Iron Man suit, seeing his bloody face as she faced him.

“Did you know?” Tony asked as he began to pull pieces of his iron man suit off himself.

“Did I know, what?” Lana watched as the pieces hit the floor; watching as Tony winced in pain.

“Did you know that your boyfriend killed my parents!?” Tony screamed as Lana.

Lana’s eyes widened; She didn’t know; Steve hadn’t told her. He kept the winter solider side of Bucky hidden from her. She managed to slowly shake her head.

“Don’t lie to me” Tony’s raised his gloved ironman hand to Lana.

“Anthony Edward Stark, I promise you that I didn’t know.” Lana bravely said before watching Tony lower his hand pulling the pieces off his hand.

“I want you out.” Tony looked down at the pieces of the suit down to the ground.

“Tony” Lana whispered.

“I WANT YOU OUT!” He looked up at Lana; He felt betrayed. Not only had he lost a man that he had began to trust but he had also lost trust in the woman he had saved.

Lana didn’t need to be told a third time as she ran from the sight of the man.

= = =

Lana had no where else to go; the one man that had kept her safe all these years was now kicking her out of his life. She wasn’t sure where Captain America was, she wasn’t sure where Bucky was. She felt lost as she stepped out onto the pavement, tears falling from her eyes.

She kept her head lowered as she squeezed past the crowds. Lana needed some where to go, she only knew of one other place and wasn’t sure if anyone else would be there.

She hurried herself past the crowds as she made her way to the one place she had known off.

Lana pushed open the door seeing that the run-down apartment had dramatically changed. Sure, it was still as run-down as the last time she was there, but it had looked as if there had been a few physical fights in here.

She leaned her the back of her lower body against the kitchen bench as she hunched over letting the tears fall. She felt alone. She felt just like she did all those years ago except this time there was no Howard Stark or Peggy Carter to make Lana Montgomery get over her emotions.

Lana’s blonde hair draped over her face as she tried to come to terms with what was going on. She would give anything to go back to being frozen, she would give anything to go back to her time. She would give anything to go back to before she even knew of Steve and Bucky. She would just go back to life before meeting Howard Stark and Peggy Carter.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been crying for, but her feet had ache from her standing too long; her back ached from being hunched over for too long. She sat down and leaned her back against the wall of the kitchen bench, feeling the temperate change of the breeze.

She looked out at the broken back door. Wishing for a miracle, wishing someone would come and tell her that she wasn’t alone. She turned her head when she heard footsteps out the front of the apartment door, she shuffled her position to behind the kitchen bench trying to hide as the footsteps got louder.

She listened as the footsteps moved around the run-down apartment before stopping. She carefully peeked her head out from behind the kitchen bench, she recognised those pants. Her gaze shifted up “Captain!” She jumped up to her feet.

“Lana” Steve pulled her into his arms.

“Where’s James?” She asked as she began to feel safe in Steve’s arms.

“His safe, I’m going to take you to him” Steve smiled as Lana didn’t pull away from him.

= = = 

Lana followed behind Steve as the two of them stepped off the plane. She had told Steve what Tony did; Steve acted surprised for Lana’s sake, but he wasn’t surprised, after everything the everyone had been through, he would have been more surprised to have Lana stay in Tony’s life.

Steve lead Lana down the streets of Wakanda and down to the paddocks; down to the huts. He lead her down to one that sat close to the water’s edge. The two of them watched as man with black hair tied back into a bun turned around.

He had changed since they both last saw each other; He no longer had his metal arm instead his stub of his shoulder was held back in a sling, he looked calm.

“Do you know who I am?” Lana asked as she and Steve stopped in front of him.

“Lana” Bucky smiled.

“Do you know who you are?” She asked as she stared into his blue eyes.

“Bucky” He replied calmly.

Lana could feel the tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck; He placed his hand on her lower back. Bucky felt home with Lana in his arm.

Steve tried to sneak off as the two hugged.

“Where do you think you’re going, Steve?” Lana stopped Steve from walking away “Come here”

Steve stepped closer to Bucky and Lana; She wrapped one of her arms around Steve’s neck keeping her other one around Bucky’s; Steve placed one of his hands on the back of Lana while the other one placed over Bucky’s shoulder. She wasn’t going to let go of the boys that she loved; she just wanted to stay with them until the end of time.


End file.
